


Mistake錯誤(2)

by Nightstars0728



Series: Mistake錯誤 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Naive, Terrible taste, date
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 這只是一個小小的…煩惱，我試著想更新快一點，但我真的還跟AO3非常不熟每一次的發佈設定都可以花掉我非---常久的時間，希望我的動作能越來越快我試圖讓故事發展感覺更輕快一點，不知道您感覺如何？如同往常：) 歡迎留言告訴我您的想法祝您有個愉快的閱讀時光！
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Mistake錯誤 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776100
Kudos: 2





	Mistake錯誤(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這只是一個小小的…煩惱，我試著想更新快一點，但我真的還跟AO3非常不熟  
> 每一次的發佈設定都可以花掉我非---常久的時間，希望我的動作能越來越快  
> 我試圖讓故事發展感覺更輕快一點，不知道您感覺如何？  
> 如同往常：) 歡迎留言告訴我您的想法
> 
> 祝您有個愉快的閱讀時光！

「我盡力想讓妳能準備周全，但是這不可能…我甚至不想讓妳獨自離開。」

「但是妳放心不下這裡，對嗎？」

「…答應我，不要隨意讓任何人知道妳的秘密，妳的處境已經夠危險了…」

「我知道，謝謝妳…為我做的一切。」

她抱緊我的時候，我的眼淚染濕了她的肩膀。

「打電話給我好嗎？」

「好的，如果情況不允許，我也會留訊息給妳，謝謝妳…媽媽。」

她的臉在那一瞬間發光，但馬上又暗了下去，因為她轉身退到陰影之中，我聽見她的聲音，悶悶的，但是帶給我無限的溫暖。

「路上小心，我的孩子。」

我盡力不讓哭聲從我的嘴巴裡吐出來、低著頭快速通過門，我在下一個轉角處仍能看見她的影子，她一定是想等到我的腳步聲完全聽不到為止，所以我用力的踩著石磚。

「天啊！看看這個氣勢洶湧的小傢伙是誰，多麼熟悉的老面孔，怎麼？要扔下可憐的山羊老太太嗎？我可以想像她有多傷心…妳這個忘恩負義的小白痴。」

「Flowey---」

「無論如何，妳的旅途一定會很有趣…在這裡，不是殺，就是被殺。我想知道妳會選擇哪一條路。」

他的嘴角彎起扭曲的笑意，但那仍然無法阻止我的腳步。

「很好，繼續保持妳的態度…直到妳面對真正的無助，當妳不斷的死去，我想妳一定會哭著拋棄這個世界，我會在地獄裡等著嘲笑妳，哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

他從地面上消失了，但他可怕的笑聲仍然在這個小小的空間裡來回衝撞著我，我不自覺的加快了腳步，在走過一個我以為永遠看不到盡頭的走廊，一道充滿歷史的沉重感的石門聳立在我的眼前，Toriel曾對我說過這是一道無法從外面推開的單向門，我將手放在上面，它非常的冰冷，但我仍然奮力的去推開它，風雪從門縫裡鑽了進來，我這才知道Toriel為何堅持要我等到她做完更厚的衣服才出發。

我努力從門縫中穿過，失去支撐的石門在我的身後傳來了沉重的關閉聲，我的眼前是一片雪白，厚實的雪層舖成了一道難以行走的路，道路兩側有難以看見樹冠的林木，樹叢在下面沙沙作響，我抓緊了外衣往前行進，不知過了多久，我的耳朵只能聽到我的心跳和腳下踩過雪時發出的嗄嘰聲，風雪在吹透我的外衣，我可以感覺我的項鍊在逐漸變冷，忽然間我覺得眼角餘光似乎有什麼在閃動，於是我回頭往後看，但是雪裡只有我的足跡，我疑惑的跨過眼前的木棍繼續前行。

『啪嚓！』

我覺得心臟要從嘴裡跳出來了，我再次回頭，但仍然什麼也沒有，直到我注意到我剛才跨過的木棍在地上變成碎片--無論這是什麼，這肯定不是什麼好事，我幾乎是拔腿就跑，過度換氣讓我不住的咳嗽，在橋前我放緩了腳步，彎下腰稍事休息，這裡就只有一條路，剛才在追趕我的東西肯定只會往這邊來，我可以躲在旁邊等他出---

「妳難道不知道該怎麼跟新朋友打招呼嗎？現在轉身，跟我握手。」

背後的聲音讓我僵在原地，他為什麼沒有腳步聲？我緩緩的轉身，一道蒼白的影子映入我的眼裡，站在那裡的是一具骷髏！但謝天謝地，至少他舉著的左手還戴著手套，我的手一定非常誠實的反映我的心情，它抖得像是一片秋天的落葉，我聽見他大大咧著的牙裡傳來嘶嘶聲。

『噗嗞噗嗞噗嗞嗞~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~！！！！！』

在我握住他時、他用力的回握我，我感覺手心傳來一陣振動，這是什麼？我沒辦法阻止我的下巴下滑。

「噗哈哈哈哈哈！看看妳的表情，噢、原諒我，但這真是太有趣了，老把戲但永遠有用…哈哈，呼！妳好啊，我是sans，骷髏的sans。」

我仍然驚魂未定，他一邊在自己的眼眶下抹去本不該存在的眼淚，一邊繼續說了下去。

「我現在其實應該要監視人類…但，嗯嗯…我其實對抓誰都沒有興趣，只是我的兄弟papyrus，他現在在追捕人類這件事上面非常的 **熱衷** 。」

他在最後加重了語氣，那成功的打擊到我、並讓我回到現實，我盯著他的眼睛---浮在眼眶中的光點。

「這樣吧，讓我們先過這個木橋，我慢慢跟妳說。」

我在他的目光中走過木橋，旁邊有個哨站，此時遠處有一道影子在慢慢的接近。

「啊啊，那邊有一個形狀很便利的燈，妳先去躲在那邊吧。」

我看著那盞形狀特異而且大得驚人的燈，默默彎下腰、試圖讓自己藏在它的影子裡，遠遠的我就能聽見腳步聲，但更大的是嗓門。

「SANSSSSSSSSSSSSSS！你為什麼不在你的哨站裡！？」

我可以聽見他在跺步。

「兄弟，雖然不在哨站裡，但我仍然在這呀。」

「但你剛才不在這！而且！已經八天了！而你！仍然沒有調整！你的！謎題！你一天比一天還要更懶！！！」

我偷偷的將頭往旁邊探，他的聲音跟動作讓我非常好奇，我一點都不訝異他會是個骷髏，但他的身高至少是我的兩倍！他誇張的聲音跟動作讓他看起來就像個巨大的孩子，我感覺Sans在看著他的時候非常放鬆，雖然骷髏應該是看不出表情的，但我感覺那在跟我說話時完全不同。

「heh，兄弟…我今天可是做了一 _ 髏 _ 子工作，一 _ 髏 _ 子啊。」

「NYEH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA！STOP！JUST STOP！！！」

他懊惱的抱著腦袋跺腳的樣子真的非常可愛，我的嘴角微微的上揚了，在他遠去後，Sans轉身看向我。

「那就是我的兄弟，很cool吧！」

我微笑著點頭，不再對他們的外表感到害怕，他搔了搔頭笑了。

「他從來沒有見過一個真正的人類，所以我想請你幫個忙…他會設下各種陷阱，但我保證那不會傷到你，你只要--」

「SANS。」

我和眼前的骷髏同時愣住，轉身。

「告訴我，那是人類對嗎？」

Papyrus折回來了。

「我就知道！我就知道！我終於找到人類了！」

他在原地蹦跳，Sans的額頭在流汗。

「well，這真的很棒，但是--」

「我會成為皇家衛隊的隊長！每天早晨我都會在眾人的親吻中醒來--」

「但我覺得那有點不衛生--」

「不！我不想聽，我要抓住那個人類！就是現在！」

Papyrus大步流星向我走來，我在往後退時感覺腳被絆了一下，那盞巨燈在我眼前壓了下來，我將身體盡可能的縮起來並等待衝擊，但並沒有，燈在我的下方破開，碎片在雪中閃閃發亮。

「呼，就只差那麼一 _ 燈 _ 點呢。」

我的身體纏繞著藍光、輕飄飄的浮在空中，而Sans的眼眶裡閃著一樣的光。

「…謝謝你。」

在我回到地面後，我慎重的向他道謝，而Papyrus疑惑的看著他的兄弟。

「我不能理解，不過就是一盞燈？」

「兄弟，我相信是你的話十盞燈也不是問題，但人類非常脆弱。」

「脆弱…？」

「是的，人類會摔死、會因為割傷流血過多而死，甚至連太冷都能奪走她們的生命--」

「這可不行！人類！在我將你交給國王之前你不能死！」

我又離開地面了，Papyrus像是在扛貨物一樣將我橫在他的肩上，我感覺胃裡的東西在往上，所以我開始掙扎。

「hey？對女士要尊重點！我記得我至少對你說過那麼一次？」

Sans擋住他的去路，我可以感覺身下的骷髏僵住了三秒，他似乎在他的兄弟的臉上確認他是不是在開玩笑，下一秒我又回到地面上，然後看著Papyrus以一種不可思議的速度在往後退，他的臉上浮出一層不可忽視的橙光。

「天啊啊啊啊！SANS你為什麼沒有早點說？我竟然對一個女士做出這麼不禮貌的事！」

「我沒想到你這麼 _ 主動 _ ，你們見面甚至還沒三分鐘？」

「HYEH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA！」

他腰部以下被他揚起的雪塵所覆蓋，等雪塵落下時我已經看不見他的身影了。

「我想他一定一路奔回家裡了，但我想讓妳就這樣走進鎮上並不是很好的選項，來吧，我知道一條捷徑。」

他對我伸出手，我疑惑的看向他的手心。

「heh，我不會在同一個人身上開一樣的玩笑。」

但當我將手放上去的時候，他從牙縫裡擠出了噗噗噗的聲音，我忍不住笑了，我們在往前走，但我確定我們根本走不到兩步就已經進到房子裡了，我驚訝的在房子裡轉身，然後看到Papyrus將門踹開，門板在牆上反彈，因為聲響所以我也跟著往後跳了一下，差點一腳踩中Sans的拖鞋。

「冷靜一點！我想她不會介意的！」

不知道Sans怎麼做到的，但他看上去只是動動手指，門板就輕輕的在Papyrus身後關上了。而臉上還發著橙光的Papyrus低著頭，有點扭扭捏捏，忽地對著我彎下腰。

「非常抱歉！我竟做出這麼逾矩的舉動，妳可以對我做出處罰或是責罵、我絕對--」

「不，你的兄弟告訴我、你並沒有見過人類，所以這不是你的錯…請你抬起頭吧。」

「但妳還沒原諒我--」

「我原諒你了，好嗎？」

他微微的抬頭，皺著眉的小眼睛非常的可愛，我盡可能對他露出我最友善的笑容，但他再次將臉別開了，為什麼？

「謝謝妳…妳一定是最富有同情心的人類！呃、嗯，人、人類，妳一定餓了！對！就是這樣！偉大的PAPYRUS或許不能是皇家衛隊隊長，但我會是整個地下王國最棒的廚師！讓我幫妳做一些東西吧！」

說完他便發著光一路奔向廚房，如同一陣暴風來去不可預測，他的兄弟在沙發上笑得前翻後仰，完全沒有一個哥哥的樣子。

「啊…真是太有趣了。」

Sans笑著擦眼淚，他示意我坐到沙發上，為了保持客人的禮貌，我解下我的背包抱在懷裡、坐到另一側，避免佔去太大的空間。

「那麼，告訴我，妳來這裡做什麼呢？妳看來不是那種會隨便亂晃、並依心情隨意破壞東西的壞孩子。」

他輕鬆的支著下巴，眼眶裡的光點飄向我，我捏了捏胸前的項鍊，期待我能找到一條正確的路。

「請問你是否聽過一位名叫W.D Gaster的學者呢？」

他的眼眶瞬間變黑，我被他驟變的氣勢壓倒，沙發扶手頂上了我的背部。

「妳在哪裡聽到這個名字的？」

他的聲音聽起來比外面的雪還要冷。


End file.
